villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Olrox
Olrox (the incorrect romanization of Orlok) is an immensely powerful Vampire Lord who serves as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. He is based on Count Orlok from Murnau's 1922 movie Nosferatu '', who was in turn heavily based on Bram Stoker's ''Dracula. Much like the movie and book characters they are based on, Olrox shares similarities with Count Dracula. Another unrelated character with the same name appears in the reboot game Castlevania:Lords of Shadow. In the main storyline Symphony of the Night Olrox's character is not clearly defined in the game and much of it has to be guessed. It is said in the enemy data about him that he is a Vampire Lord wielding vast magical powers, who rules the upper part of the Castlevania. He is also one of the only bosses of the series able to transform into a stronger monster, aside from Dracula and Death the franchise's most prominent villains, and resides in a large and luxurious wing of the Castle named after him: the Olrox's Quarters, which include lavish corridors, dungeons, a villa and a courtyard with a bloody fountain. Whether the "upper part of the Castle" under Orlox's control only includes Olrox’s Quarters or a larger part is not explained. the Olrox's Quarters or a bigger part is not explained. It could be assumed that he shares control over the Castle with Richter Belmont, whom Shaft brainwashed, or even that he is the real ruler with Richter as a puppet-king. Given his second form, his nature as a magic-wielding Vampire Lord and his ownership of a part of the Castle likely built for him, he seems to be a very close and high-ranking follower of the Count, and even related to him in some ways. However, he never reappears in any other game and his role is never fully explained, leading to much fan-speculation. Olrox awaits Alucard seating by a large table in his dining room, and politely greets him before engaging a fight. Olrox is a very powerful boss who can proves pretty hard to defeat, in both forms. He is at level 25 and has 666 life-points. (A nod to his Evil nature.) Using Dark related attacks do little damage, but casting the spell "Hellfire" (Dracula's signature fireballs) proves very useful against both forms, to strike him and destroy his attacks. He is able to leap backwards, to hover over the ground and to teleport in order to avoid Alucard's blows and he attacks him with magic. (Striking him after he attacks or while he is hovering are the best ways to deal with him.) He calls forth a swarm of bats and infuses them with purplish dark energy, which proves pretty tricky to avoid. He opens a dark gate to release a swarm of ghostly skulls that track Alucard down without end and must be destroyed. (The Bible subweapon being is useful here.) His most dangerous attack summons tormented souls erupting from the ground, under the shape of large pillars of energy. (Alucard must stand between two souls.) After a while, he stops calling his bats and instead shoots a powerful beam, which can be avoided by crouching. When wounded enough, Olrox transforms into a huge reptilian monster, who can elongate his forearms to punch Alucard or jump to crush him. He primarily attacks by firing a beam that causes a fiery wave to erupt from the ground on its wake, and a stream of fireballs. Alucard must step away from the beam's wake and can guard against the fireballs, then attack afterwards; and he must avoid getting trapped into the corners. The more Alucard wounds him, the more dangerous his attacks become. He will start firing several beams in succession, (up to four) and bigger, continuous streams of fireballs. (Which culminates into an extremely fast-paced onslaught of fireballs, impossible to block and very hard to dodge.) Dracula's Servant in Legacy of Darkness There are fan speculations that relate Olrox to the mysterious Dracula lookalike fought in Castlevania 64 and its remake Legacy of Darkness. It has been established that Dracula's servant, the boss fought in 1852 during Reinhardt Schneider's and Carrie Fernandez's quest, is in fact Actrise's consort, Gilles de Rais, posing as the Count to lure the protagonists away from the real Dark Lord. However, at the beginning of Cornell's quest eight year prior, Gilles de Rais is seen alongside Death and Actrise, resurrecting a tall Vampire Lord who appears to be Dracula himself; although it is stated that he would only resurface during Reinhardt's and Carrie's time. Also, after the final battle Death, Actrise and Gilles de Rais are seen performing another ritual to ensure their lord's return. Whether the final boss in Cornell's quest is really Dracula, or another Vampire Lord serving under him, (possibly Olrox) is never fully explained. He would appear to be indeed an avatar of some sort to Dracula, used as a decoy to gain Cornell's Beast-Man power and use it for the ritual. Yet, the game refers to the Vampire Lord as "Dracula". Castlevania Novel: Ricordanza of the God's Abyss Olrox is the primary antagonist of the semi-canon novel Ricordanza of the God's Abyss. The story takes place in 2037, one year after the events of the game Dawn of Sorrow. Dracula has been destroyed for good in 1999, and the Castlevania has been sealed in an eclipse. Since then many have tried to become the new King of the Night and claim the Castlevania as their own. Meanwhile, Soma Cruz, Dracula's true reincarnation who wants Evil to remain sealed, had to fight them and destroy their ambition. Olrox now rules over his own Dark Castle and over the remains of Graham Jones' doomsday cult. He attempts to take over both Dracula's throne and the entire world, while Death wants to kill him for treachery. Curtis Lang, apprentice of Julius Belmont sets up to defeat him. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Another powerful vampire named Olrox appears in the Castlevania reboot game Lords of Shadow, an obvious reference to the original character. In this game, Commander Olrox is the older brother of Lieutenant Brauner; the two being the most prominent henchmen of the Lady of Shadow who rules over Vampires, Carmilla. (Brauner and Carmilla being also based on two villains of the mainstream franchise.) The brothers are demonic vampires summoned directly from Hell, who never were humans to begin with. Hence their bat-like wings and features. Olrox serves as Carmilla's bodyguard, and is fought as a boss in her castle. He is a very violent foe who teleports frequently and constantly lunges towards Gabriel Belmont, trying to bite him to suck his blood, viciously swinging his claws, or striking with either one or two sabres. He is also able to throw his sabres like boomerangs, spinning so fast that it creates flames on their wake. When wounded enough, Olrox crashes open one of the coffins in the room and drinks blood from the dead werewolf inside to regain health. Gabriel must strike him to get him away from the corpse, which must then be destroyed. Olrox can only be defeated when no werewolf's corpse remain. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Bosses Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Villains Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Summoners Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Henchmen